Prince of Shadows
by Ic3-pr1nc3s5
Summary: Harry Potter was always seen as Mr. Wonderful, a cover for his true self... Meanwhile, Hermione uncovers a dark secret in her past, a dark secret that is driving her to the enemy. . .
1. Golden Boy

Prince of Shadows  
  
Chapter 1: Golden Boy  
  
Harry Potter smirked as he sat down in the 3 broomsticks. Being 'The-boy- who-lived' had it's perks... he was well known... Girls fawned over him... and he had the power...  
  
'Can I get you anything?' Madame Rosmerta interrupted Harry's train of thought.  
  
'Wha? Oh... a Pitcher of butterbeer thanks...' Rosmerta nodded, and went behind the bar to retrieve his order.  
  
A group of girls entered the bar, sitting heavily in the corner table. One of them noticed Harry, and she gasped.  
  
'Julie! Julie! Look! It's Harry Potter!' Anne nudged her friend, pointing at Harry, who didn't seem to have noticed the two.  
  
'Oh wow! THE Harry Potter?! He's WAY too hot for a 6th year!' Julie sighed.  
  
'Yeah... but he's single... d'you reckon we could... well... ask him out?'  
  
'Maybe... you go first!' Julie pushed Anne off her seat, and the blonde 7th year approached Harry giving him flirtacious looks.  
  
'Hi!' Anne sat in the seat next to Harry. This got his attention.  
  
'Hi... You here with someone?'  
  
'No... just me and my friends...'  
  
'Oh... so what's a beautiful girl like you doing dateless?' Harry gave one of his father's signature grins.  
  
Anne's heart fluttered when she saw this.  
  
'Umm... I dunno...'  
  
'Would you like to go... some place... more... private?' Harry smiled. She was eating right out of the palm of his hand.  
  
'Sure!'  
  
Harry took her hand, and led her off to a room.  
  
*~+~*  
  
The next morning, Anne woke up with a hangover, and a bruised body.  
  
Anne couldn't remember much, until she opened her eyes, and looked around.  
  
'Where the hell...' Anne sat up, and the memories flooded back.  
  
She was in Harry's room.  
  
Bottles of Fire whiskey surrounded her, bottles that she drank... no... that he FORCED her to drink...  
  
Anne tried to stand, but her legs were weak. She looked down, to see them purple and green.  
  
Anne sobbed softly.  
  
Her clothes were on the other side of the room, torn to shreds.  
  
She ached all over.  
  
But Harry couldn't have done this...  
  
Not Harry...  
  
Not the boy who lived...  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione sighed as she lugged her trunk up to her room.  
  
'Home sweet home...' Hermione lay down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
'HERMIONE FRANCESCA GRANGER! Get down here at once!' Hermione's mother screeched.  
  
'Coming!' Hermione padded down the stairs, only to find her parents huddled up in a corner, looking down the end of 2 wands, which were being held by two cloaked figures.  
  
'That's no way to speak to my daughter!' a deep male voice hissed.  
  
Hermione slunk back up the stairs softly, just so she could see them, but they couldn't see her.  
  
'Your daughter?! Hermione has been ours since she was a baby!' Alvin Granger exclaimed.  
  
'But the light brought her to you! And now the darkness is rising... we want our daughter back!' A woman's voice exclaimed.  
  
'No! Hermione was brought to us by Albus Dumbledore when she was a child! She should STAY with us! Hermione is a Granger now!'  
  
'Yes... but she was an Avery first! Now... I grow weary of your defiance... Avada Kedavra!' The woman waved her wand lazily, and Mildred Granger slumped down... dead.  
  
Then she turned to Alvin... and soon he joined his wife, a pile of lifeless skin and cloth, on the cold, hard, tiled floor.  
  
Morgana smiled at her husband.  
  
'Finally we'll get our little girl back!'  
  
Rupert Avery removed his hood, and started for the stairs, when the limp body of a bushy haired girl rolled down to his feet.  
  
'Oh good one Morgana! Great aim! You've killed Hermione!'  
  
'Hey! I have one of the best aims! Besides! There was no ricochet!' (A/N Umm... Morgana and Rupert Avery are pretty young in this... I'm just saying that they were 20 when Voldemort fell, so they're 36 now... yeah...)  
  
The couple started to argue, when Hermione stirred.  
  
Morgana was the first to notice.  
  
'Hermione! Oh My Baby girl... wait... what the hell did the coot do to you?! My daughter didn't have bushy hair... and it wasn't honeycomb!' Morgana exclaimed, analysing Hermione's appearance.  
  
'Duh! Dumbledore's put a charm on her so we wouldn't know her if we saw her! Rookwood did well to find her! Finite Incantacium!'  
  
Hermione gasped as she felt her hair straighten, her legs lengthen, her torso thin, her bust enlarge...  
  
'Oh Rupert! Her Veela quarter shines! Our Hermione is as beautiful an enchantress as her grandmother!' Morgana took Hermione into her arms, and the memories flooded back to her.  
  
'Mum... Dad...' Hermione stumbled to get the words out.  
  
'Oh Hermione... we understand this is tough for you... but...' Rupert was interrupted as his blonde haired beauty of a daughter ran into his arms.  
  
'Finally... we're a family again...' Morgana smiled.  
  
'Yes... Finally...We must go and thank the dark lord...' Rupert's face became grave.  
  
'Yes... Here 'Mione... take this...' Morgana handed her daughter a hooded cloak, and took the girl into a hug.  
  
The next thing Hermione knew, the room around her span, and when if finally stopped, Hermione was in a dark, cold dungeon, facing many others in hooded cloaks.  
  
'Hermione...' Morgana whispered to her daughter, 'We must go and announce you to the dark lord... wait here...'  
  
Morgana and Rupert Avery swept away, their cloaks billowing behind them, as they crossed through two large, wooded double doors, and into a chamber.  
  
As she looked around, Hermione noticed the elaborate carvings of snakes throughout the stone chamber, and she stared at them in wonder.  
  
They were intoxicating... mesmorising...  
  
'Miss. Avery...' Hermione recognised the voice of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
'Come... the dark lord awaits...'  
  
The wooden doors swung open, and Hermione glimpsed Lord Voldemort sitting ahead, with a large snake sitting protectively at his feet.  
  
'Do not be afraid of Nagini... Come closer Miss. Avery... Or should I say... Hermione...'  
  
Hermione sunk into a bow, rising slowly after an age.  
  
'Miss. Avery... you can be a vital tool in spying on Harry Potter... If you are up to my service...'  
  
'Yes my lord...' Hermione lowered her head.  
  
'Good... however... you shall need some training... Mr. Malfoy!' Voldemort clapped his hands, and Lucius approached.  
  
'Yes, my liege?'  
  
'It is time for your son to shine. Draco will be tutoring Hermione in the dark ways...'  
  
Lucius nodded, Hermione spotted out of the corner of her eye.  
  
'Very Well my lord... do you wish to speak with him?'  
  
'Yes... send him forth...'  
  
Lucius swept out, and then re-entered, being led by a slightly shorter figure.  
  
'Draco...' Voldemort looked at the young boy, and Hermione could swear his lips curled at the ends.  
  
'You shall be tutoring young Miss. Avery here in our ways...' Draco nodded, and looked over to the cloaked Hermione.  
  
'Follow me...' Draco left the room, his cloak billowing behind him.  
  
Hermione bowed one last time to Voldemort, and followed Draco out.  
  
'Miss. Avery... If I'm going to be tutoring you... I might as well know who you really are.  
  
Hermione smiled. Draco couldn't see her face.  
  
'But that would spoil the fun!' Draco gasped as soon as Hermione spoke... It couldn't be...  
  
'Hermione Granger?!'  
  
Hermione lowered her hood and grinned.  
  
'Yup! That's me. or that was me... I'm Hermione Francesca Avery now...'  
  
Draco smiled. Finally they had someone with real brains...  
  
'Fine... Let's go... we have a lot of work to do!'  
  
Draco let Hermione off into a brightly lit Library, and the two started work.  
  
'Alright... A great torturing spell to use is...'  
  
*~+~*  
  
Anne finally built enough courage to hoist herself out of the bed, wrapping a sheet around her bruised, exposed body. She grabbed her wand off the nightstand, and cast a glamour spell on herself, hiding the hand prints and marks.  
  
Anne hobbled out the door, and over to her dorm, where she collapsed on the bed, tears leaking from her aching eyes.  
  
'No... Not Harry... Not Harry... He couldn't have done this... he couldn't have raped me...'  
  
*~+~*  
  
Harry strutted downstairs to find Ron sitting anxiously on the couches.  
  
'Well? Was she good?'  
  
Harry smirked.  
  
'yeah... not as good as the first one I took... but good enough...' Ron smiled.  
  
'She'll probably tell her friend Julie... They'll both have to be dealt with...'  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
'I'll take Julie, and then we'll obliviate them both...'  
  
'Good... Now... I'll go and find some new girls... Anne didn't satiate my hunger... she didn't quench my lust...'  
  
*~+~*  
  
Well? What did you think?  
  
No Flames please! They really hurt!  
  
Review...  
  
!c3 Pr!nc3s$ 


	2. Darkness is Rising

*~+~*  
  
Chapter 2: Darkness is Rising  
  
*~+~*  
  
Draco looked at the silvery blonde haired girl sitting across from him. He knew so little about this new Hermione.  
  
'Hermione...' Draco started, causing Hermione to look up from her parchment.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Er... How is it that you're... well... a pureblood now... I mean... Did you wander off from your parents when you were little or something, and the Grangers adopted you?'  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
'No... The 'old coot' as you affectionately call him took me away from the Avery's when I was young... just after the Dark Lord fell. He then gave me to the grangers, and they raised me... but... now that he is regaining strength... well... My real parents came and smote the muggles that took me...'  
  
'Right... So... How are those notes on torturing curses coming?' Draco looked back down at the book he was reading.  
  
'Good... Hey Draco,'  
  
'Hmm...' Draco looked up.  
  
'Does the dark lord like you or something? Cause I could have sworn he smiled at you...' Hermione stated bluntly.  
  
Draco looked shocked.  
  
'You think he's noticed? I've been gelling my hair back in a different way, and I got new shoes! You like?'  
  
'Alright! Jeeze! No Need to get sarcastic!' Hermione looked across at the smirking Draco, and grinned.  
  
To any bystander, it was hard to believe that less than an hour ago, these two were mortal enemies.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Voldemort paced his chamber, thinking about his daunting task ahead.  
  
If he failed in his quest to become immortal, to be come indestructible... Who was to take his place when he perished?  
  
'The Malfoy's have a pure blood line... and Young Draco has some talent... some potential... But who is he to co-rule with?' Voldemort muttered.  
  
As if to answer his question, Draco came running into his chamber, tailed by Hermione.  
  
'My Lord! There is something... a few things I thought you might like to know... Miss. Avery has enlightened me with useful information...' Draco panted.  
  
'Go on...'  
  
'Hermione...'  
  
'Well... Draco showed me a few books on some curses and torturing spells, and I found two very interesting ones...'  
  
'Yes...'  
  
'With further research, I discovered that if we combine these two curses, we can create a very useful curse that not only allows us to know if a person is lying, BUT it also hurts them when they do. The severity of the pain lets us know how far off the truth they are...'  
  
'Very interesting... can you show me some proof to back this statement up?'  
  
'Very well my lord... but I'll need a test subject...'  
  
'WORMTAIL!' Voldemort hollered, causing the two 16yr olds in front of him to jump with shock.  
  
A mousy faced man ran quickly into the chamber, bowing low.  
  
'Yes my lord?'  
  
'Hermione, start...'  
  
'leatus Prohibitem' Hermione waved her wand, and started interrogating Peter.  
  
'I'm now going to ask you a series of questions, and every second one, I want you to Lie. Understand?'  
  
'Yes...' pain soared through Wormtail's body, and the skin on his face glowed blue.  
  
'He's lying...' Hermione stated bluntly, 'but, only slightly. The closer the colour is to green, the closer it is to the truth. If the colour is a deep scarlet, then he's blatantly lying...'  
  
'Excellent... continue...' Voldemort clapped his hands.  
  
'Is your name Peter Pettigrew?'  
  
' Yes...' Peter stayed normal.  
  
'Did you attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?'  
  
'No,' Peter glowed Red and his screams echoed throughout the chamber. This greatly pleased Voldemort.  
  
Hermione continued her interrogation, showing Voldemort the different shades of truth and the variations of pain until finally, she stopped.  
  
'Are you satisfied, my lord?'  
  
'Yes Hermione... you are a great addition to my people... but tell me... what two curses did you combine?'  
  
'Quite simple really, the crutacious... and the truth telling curse!' Hermione grinned widely.  
  
'Brilliant... Mr. Malfoy... continue your tutorage... I think we can expect many promising things from both of you...'  
  
'Thankyou my lord...' the two turned on heel, and continued off to the library.  
  
'You didn't tell him the location of the Order of the Phoenix!' Draco muttered to Hermione.  
  
'I know... the thought only just occurred to me that since Black died, the headquarters could have been re-located... I can find out when we get to Hogwarts... remember... Potty, Weasel and The coot still think I'm their faithful, Light sided Hermione...'  
  
'A fateful Mistake...' Draco smirked, and the two entered the pine doors of the library.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Yeah, I know... Short chapter...  
  
!c3 Pr!nc3s$ 


End file.
